


deux fleurs

by meianoite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Fanart, Flowers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/pseuds/meianoite
Summary: "Éponine, I have to tell you something.""What is it?"





	deux fleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reereading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reereading/gifts).



 


End file.
